


Every damn second

by dragoonsbeard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Chaos ensures, Confessions, Nakamaship, Panic, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Secrets Revealed, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, ZoSan - Freeform, girl talk, just gave everybody a heart attack, sanji mah dude, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: What started off as a calm evening in the kitchen serving drinks to nami and robin.Ended up with sanji chugging down a bottle of whiskey on the galleys floor.





	Every damn second

The Clink of ice in cooled glass echoed within the serene silence of the galley. Both nami and robin sat at the kitchens counter sipping sweet beverages and relishing in the calm that accompanied the murmur of a working kitchen. Before the two woman stood sanji, who beyond the bench which separated them gracefully sliced a number of tangerines. Their tangy mist hung in the air and submerged all three pirates in bliss.

Robin who had previously been entrapped by a book merely observed the cook that swept about his ingredients. With a quick flick of nimble hands sanji merged his flavors together in liquid form. Placing two more glasses onto the wooden bench top, the pouring began.

With a tilt of the lips sanji presented his new creation with a flourish “la douceur de l'été” he swooned “for my dear mellorines~”

The two ladies took their new drinks graciously and without delay complemented the cook on the new beverage. After melting before the praises of his crew mates sanji immediately set back to work. The act of creating food was meditative for the cook, the simple task of peeling vegetables or kneading dough had the man expelling all the anxious thoughts that had coiled within his chest that day.

With a contemplative hum the blond pressed his soft pastry firmly into the table, unintentionally gaining the attention of the two women. Lost in his flowing thoughts the cook failed to notice the ladies gaze and instead dusted another handful of flour onto the bench. The stress he had accumulated bled from his shoulders. Sanji sighed. For a moment everything seemed so simple and clear, looking back it was as if he had wool in his eyes and ties on his wrists all day.

Robin and nami blinked at each other sensing the shift in their cooks demeanor. They both choose that moment to take a sizable gulp of their iced drinks.

Which was an unfortunate decision- as soon as their mouths were full- Sanjis eerily calm blue gaze drifted up from his pastry to both the navigator and the archeologist.

“I slept with Zoro”

Almost immediately the sweetened cocktail spurted from the navigators lips- spraying forwards onto the table and onto the front of Sanji’s apron. The redhead choked violently on her drink, purchase on the glass was lost and instead she curled in her chair heaving breathes in hope that what when down the wrong pipe- might come back up.

Robin on the other hand had quickly spun sideways pale fingers over her lips in attempt to overcome her shock, swiftly swallowing she returned her attention to the cook with wide eyes

“Oh my”

Sanji however just blinked, he didn’t think he meant to blurt that out. But regardless he was too confused with himself to even bother being embarrassed. Sleeping with the Marimo, his rival. Was after all far beyond the point of shame. There was also the slight revelation that he enjoyed himself therefore didn’t give much of shit anymore. Feeling ashamed was just a waste of his time.

Nami who had now begun to recover fixed sanji with a flushed expression “I’m sorry sanji-kun I don’t think I heard you right-“

“I slept with Zoro” he repeated “and- I have no idea what I’m doing”

It was a truly strange sight for sanji to speak with them in a blank expression, frighteningly devoid of any hearts or saturated smiles. Let along confess that he got intimate with the swordsman of all people.

It was then that the calm that fueled sanji’s confession had depleted. Spiraling into a scorching pile of fuck. The dough that was once cradled in the cooks palms had dropped- hitting the bench with a blunt thud.

“Shit..._oh shit_.” The Cook listed forward barely catching himself he choked “I fucking slept with that fucking marimo! Oh god- sweet Jesus fucking _Christ_”

Before he knew it sanji’s legs had given out and he was kneeling on the kitchen floor, in the distance he could hear his dear nami-swan ordering robin to lock the door and bring the biggest bottle of booze she could find.

The said bottle was thrust into the cooks grasp, and within seconds he was knocking back enough whisky for his throat to scorch like the pits of hell. With a spluttering cough sanji viciously put the glass onto the floor and shoved his head between his knees.

“And I enjoyed every damn second of it”


End file.
